Just One Night
by DPIH
Summary: It was just a onenight stand, or so Lilly thought but could it be more. Set sometime in season 7 L/S of course
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Interestingly enough I still don't own cold case

Chapter 1

Lilly sat down on her couch the case they had just closed had not been an easy one on her, she was looking forward to just relaxing on her couch maybe taking a bath with a glass of wine anything to take her mind off it. Her partner on the other hand had different ideas.

"Hey Lil, you home" He called through the closed door and she sighed, so much for my quite night she thought as she walked over to the door opening it seeing her partner shooting her his trademark cocky grin holding up some beer and a pizza.

"What are you doing here Scotty?" Lilly asked exasperatedly

"You look a little upset this afternoon thought I'd cheer you up" he said holding up the food and alcohol.

Lilly smirked "And your idea of cheering me up is a fatting pizza and light beer" she said

"Hey always cheers me up" he said shooting her a cocky grin and she relented and stepped back to let him in. He slumped down on the couch and opened a beer and held one out for her.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box.

"So, why exactly are you here Scotty?"

"I told you, to cheer you up" he said around a mouthful of pizza and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Is that what Boss said to say when I asked you?" she inquired and he sighed.

"I told him you'd see right through this" he said holding up another slice of pizza.

"Well I think its sweet anyway" she smiled at him taking another swig of beer.

"Me sweet, never" he replied teasingly and she sniggered

"Thanks" she said

"Nah, you're a cheap date" he said teasingly

"No I mean for today, you really helped me out with the case" She smiled at him.

"No problem Lil"

The two detectives sat on her couch and talked for hours and when Scotty finally looked at his watch he saw it was almost midnight.

"Crap, I guess I better go" he said standing up and picking up his jacket.

"Thanks for tonight" she said walking him to the door.

"That's alright Lil" he looked into her eyes and found an intensity there he had never noticed before. He felt his mouth run dry and he cleared his throat. "Right, night Lil" he said still looking at her

"Night Scotty" she stood up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek and moved back slowly catching hold of his gaze and she swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. She kissed his cheek again this time grazing his lips. That was all it took he captured her lips in a fiery kiss and pushing her back inside the house shutting the door behind them. They continued to kiss passionately as they moved towards her bedroom, her moans of pleasure willing him to go further. His hands fumbled for her cotton tank top as if waiting for permission to tear it off her lithe figure. She giggled and broke the kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked running her hands down his arms

"Sorry I just...I mean..." She chuckled and step out of his arms removing her tank top leaving herself completely naked form the waist up. He swallowed hard and blinked "Problem solved" she whispered and backed into her bedroom and he followed slowly feeling his erection growing.

"Lil" he breathed as he took her in his arms again kissing down her neck as his hands fell to her waist they stumbled back to the bed falling back onto it. His hands moved down her stomach to her cotton pants and tugged at the drawstring pulling them down her hips. Her hands worked quickly to remove his shirt and tie throwing them away she clutched at his slick shoulders as his lips moved down her chest.

"Scotty" she breathed her fingers threading through his hair.

"Lil" she kissed her flat stomach his tongue dipping into her navel. He pushed down his pants and boxer shorts as Lil reached in her bedside cabinet for a condom. He rolled it on before positioning himself above her.

"Are you sure Lil?' he asked brushing a lock of hair off her face. She looked up at him and for one heart stopping moment Scotty was sure she'd kick him out but she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Yes I am sure" he brought his lips down onto hers and her slid into her. She sighed in pleasure at the feeling of him inside of her. He began to move slowly at first his hands travelling over her body as he moved within her.

"Lil" he murmured against her lips and she wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Scotty...harder" she murmured and he thrust harder into her and she groaned as he reached further into her with each stoke. He picked up his pace and she started to come clutching at his back.

"Oh god Scotty" she screamed and her muscle started to clench around him and he moaned trying to hold on that little bit longer. She floated back down and he shifted her leg onto his hip reaching deeper into her and breathy moans tipped him over the edge with one final thrust he spilt himself into her with a shuddering groan.

He rolled off her and tried desperately to catch his breath. "Oh god Lil, that was fuckin amazin" he smiled and she pillowed her head on his chest as the two of them fell into a deep sleep completely sated.

Lilly had panicked the next morning, she saw her partner asleep naked in her bed and she panicked. She left him alone and headed for the bathroom. Standing in the shower and letting the water beat down on her hoping it would wash away the memory of last night. It had been amazing, she'd be kidding herself if she denied that but at the same time he was her partner and she knew that it was a mistake, one they could not repeat.

A/n you know the drill. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own cold case

Chapter 2:

For the next three weeks she had avoided him like the plague, always comming up with excuses not to be alone with him and Scotty was shattered. He knew she might act like this but he had hoped that it wouldn't completely ruin their partnership but it seemed it already had. Lilly saw what ignoring him was doing to Scotty and it felt like her heart was being ripped out every time she looked at him.

One stormy night he had, had enough he was sitting in the PPD long after everyone had gone. He just sat there staring at her desk until he finally decided to go and see her. Pounding on her door relentlessly until she opened it.

"What the fuck Scotty? Its 1am" she said sleepily as he pushed past her.

"So, now you can see me" He said his angry fuming

"Look Scotty, can we not talk about this now" she said softly she never seen him this angry and she'd seen him seriously angry before.

"Well when are we gonna talk bout it Lil" he said "We slept together and you have been completely ignoring me ever since"

"Scotty...I"

"I am not really interested in hearin you bs Lil" He said angrily. Lilly sighed and sat down on the couch.

"We made a mistake Scotty, we shouldn't have slept together" Scotty snapped and the turned to her wall and pounded his fist into over and over again.

"Jesus Scotty, stop it" Lilly grabbed his arm to stop him from punching her wall again. He looked down at his bleeding knuckles and yanked his arm out of her grip.

"I'll get you some ice" Lilly moved off to the kitchen with Scotty following behind. Scotty sat down at her kitchen table and she returned with an icepack, she took his hand in hers and placed the icepack on it seeing him wince.

"I am sorry Lil" He whispered

"I know" she sighed "I am sorry too"

"Can we just go back to what we were before" he asked looking at her soft hand holding his.

"I wish we could, but I don't know" she stared at the ice pack against his hand, she never noticed how soft and warm his hands really were. It brought back the memories of them moving over be body as they made love and she felt the familiar warming in the pit of her stomach. She braved a look into his eyes and she saw him looking into hers. Scotty swallowed hard and raised his free hand to brush a lingering tear off her check.

"You should go" she whispered and he dropped his hand from her check and immediately she missed the contact.

"Thanks, for the ice Lil" he said and he stood up moving closer to her.

"No problem" she couldn't stop staring at him and she watched as he moved closer to her.

"Sorry bout your wall" he said sheepishly

Lilly smiled "its okay Scotty"

"I'll see you later Lil" she nodded but neither of them moved. Slowly, almost aching slow Scotty moved his head towards hers and their lips met. She let out a soft moan as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The icepack fell to the floor as their hands moved over the other's bodies. They stumbled backwards out of the kitchen and towards the couch. Lilly's legs buckled as she felt the arm of the couch behind her knees and she fell dragging him on top of her.

"Lil, are you sure you wanna do this again? I mean you ain't gonna ignore me again are you?" he asked running a hand down her side.

"I won't ignore you, I promise" his lips returned to hers and they kissed passionately, her lips tasted sweeter then he remembered. He had fanaticised about her every night since they slept together he had taken so many cold showers over the last three weeks after waking up in the middle of the night from a dream about her and now they were doing it again. Her hands made short work of his shirt and threw it behind them. His lips moved from hers and down her neck his hands moved under her top feeling her hardened nipples beneath them. He pulled it off her temporarily breaking the contact between them.

"Oh god Lil" he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear reviling in the way she moaned at his touch. Her hands fumbled at his belt buckle and slid down his fly tugging his pants over his hips. He pulled off her cotton pants she was wearing and pressed his arousal against her centre and she groaned heavily.

"Scotty...holly crap" she reached between them and cupped his growing erection and smirked as he groaned in pleasure watching as his eyes closed "Lil" he whispered.

"I need you now" Lilly moaned and He reached for his pants taking out the condom he kept in his wallet. Lilly pushed down his boxers as he rolled on the condom and he fumbled for her panties. After they were both naked Scotty moved over her kissing down over her chest and he slid into her. She gasped as he began to move and she shifted her hips closer to his drawing him closer to her. Lilly gripped his slick shoulders as he thrust inside of her "Harder Scotty" she breathed and smirked moving faster and deeper into her. Lilly cried out as he reached that perfect spot inside of her that had her fisting at the couch cushions crying out his name. Pounding inside of her he felt her muscles clenching around his length and he shot himself desperately into her collapsing against her chest. Lilly moved over so he could lie beside her and he pulled her into his arms.

"Night Lil" he said kissing her neck

"Night Scotty" Lilly said stifling a yawn and she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch draping it over them as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lilly woke up later that morning still on her couch, she looked around for Scotty but he had already left. She spotted a note on her coffee table.

Lil

Last night was amazing I'll see you a work

Scotty

She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall swearing when she realised she only had half an hour till she needed to be at work. Tearing upstairs she jumped in the shower rinsing off the smell of his cologne that still lingered on her skin. She only just made it to work on time.

"Hey Lil" Kat called "Thought you might not be comming in, you not normally late"

"I just slept in" Lilly replied looking around for Scotty "Have you seen Scotty this morning" she asked

"He was in the break room last I saw of him" she nodded and headed off for the break room seeing him with his back to her and she moved up behind him.

"Hey" she whispered and he jumped not realising she was there.

"Hey" she said when he turned around and looked around to see if anyone was looking. "I am sorry about this morning I needed to get changed wouldn't look good if I showed up in yesterday's clothes" she giggled

"Well why don't you bring a change of clothes tonight" she winked at him and left before he could say anything. He couldn't believe it had Lilly propositioned him, no he have to of imagined it. For the rest of the day though he kept looking at her wondering whether or not she was serious.

* * *

He was all set to leave for that night he said goodbye to everyone and had just made it to the elevator and the doors were sliding shut when a hand shot between the door causing them to open again and Lilly stepped through.

"So are you comming over" she asked still staring at the doors in front of her.

He smiled "Wasn't sure if you were serious" she turned and faced him

"Cause I was serious" she move closer to him pressing him against the wall of the elevator he grinned.

"I like this side of you Lil" she giggled and step away from him as the doors opened.

"I'll see you later than Valens" she called as she headed out the door.

* * *

A few hours later he arrived at Lilly's an overnight bag in hand and he knocked.

"It's open" she called and he let himself in

"Lil?" he called walking in to the living room.

"I am in the kitchen" he put his bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen seeing her standing at the stove. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"Hey" he murmured and she smiled hugging his arms tighter around her.

"Hey"

"What you doin?" he asked his head resting on her shoulder looking into the pot on the stove simmering away.

"Attempting to cook us dinner" she said stirring the contents of the pot which looked like the consistency of quicksand. "Maybe we should just order something" she suggested sticking a spoon in the gooey mess and tasting it. He smiled at the contorted expression on his face as she scrapped the contents into the bin.

"Sorry, I tried to make you dinner" she pouted and he pulled her into a hug kissing her gently on the lips.

"Don't worry bout it Lil"

After Scotty called for some Chinese, they moved off towards the couch and snuggled up with each other waiting for dinner to arrive and watched some TV. When their food arrived Lilly suggested they take it to her room, Scotty took off his jacket and tie draping it over the back of the chair in the corner of her room and kicked off his shoes before joining her on the bed. They ate their food and chatted about work and Scotty told her what was happening with his family. After dinner Scotty placed the takeaway containers on the bedside table and moved closer to her

"Lil, can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Cute, I am serious"

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I just wanted to know what it is that we are doin here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted to know if this" he gestured between them "Is just a friends with benefits thing or is it more" Lilly froze she wasn't exactly sure what they were doing.

"Well what do you think this is?" she asked

"I was kinda hopin maybe it was...more" he replied softly sweeping a lock of hair out of her eyes and she smiled at him.

"Me too" he leaned in to kiss her and she clutched t-shirt pulling him closer to her as she sank back against the pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No me sin resolver propios (I got bored of saying it in English so I thought I try it in Spanish)

Chapter 4:

Lilly woke up before the alarm and looked over at Scotty who was still fast asleep on his stomach. She leant over and kissed his shoulder lightly running her fingers through her dishevelled hair.

"Mornin" He mumbled against the pillows

"You know we don't have to up for another hour" she said seductively straddling him and trailing kisses down his back and he chuckled. She got off him as he rolled over to face her, pulling her towards him he started to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear. She threaded her fingers through his hair with one hand and cupped the back of his head with the other.

Lilly shivered and pulled him on top of her, Scotty trailed his hands down her pyjama top releasing the buttons one by one and slipping a hand under the material. She moaned softly has his hands moved over her breasts and pulled him harder against her feeling his obvious arousal pressing into her centre.

Lilly tugged at his boxers pulling them over his hips and her fingers teasingly played down his length. His breathed hitched and he groaned loudly and he hurriedly pushed down over her hips. Lilly felt his fingers brushing over her most sensitive area and groaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist her hand left him moving it up his taunt abdomen and gripping his slick shoulders.

"Scotty...I need you" she breathed softly and without hesitation he pulled down her panties and reached for a condom from the box on the bedside table. He quickly rolled it on and slip into her and they both moaned at the feeling, He started out slowly almost too slowly and she lifted her head to his ear.

"You can go harder I won't break you know" she gasped he grinned and picked up his speed with each stroke he reached deeper inside of her. "HOLLY FUCK" She cried out as his tip hit her G spot and she started to ascend to her peek moaning in ecstasy.

Her muscles clamped around his length and he moaned as he continued to thrust harder into her desperately trying to hold on. "Lil" he almost screamed as he felt his orgasm approaching and spilled himself into her collapsing onto her chest.

"Oh god Scotty" Lilly whispered her heart still pounding hard against her ribs

"That was fuckin great" he said rolling off of her and she nodded throwing an arm around his waist and feathering kisses over his chest.

"Shame we have to get up and go to work" She murmured and he chuckled.

"We could call in sick" he said and she grinned.

"No can do Valens" and she moved to get off the bed

"Where are you goin?" He asked grabbing her forearm

"I need to take a shower" she answered and he pulled her back down on top of him sniffing her hair.

"You smell great" He breathed and she giggled

"You could always join me" She whispered and she moved off the bed with Scotty right behind her.

* * *

They arrived at work and found Vera and Jefferies talking animatedly in the break room.

"Mornin Guys" Scotty said walking up to the coffee pot to get a drink for him and Lilly.

"Morning Scotty, Lil" Jefferies replied "You guys comming over to my apartment tonight, having a party"

"Yeah sounds like fun" Scotty replied handing Lilly her mug and she smiled at him in thanks.

"Lil, you comming?" he asked and she shrugged

"I don't know I haven't been getting much sleep lately" she said avoiding Scotty eyes as he grinned behind his cup.

"Come on Lil, won't be the same without you" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she relented

"Fine, I'll go" Lilly earned a broad grin from the old detective and he and Vera headed off to find Kat and Stillman.

"Sorry, guess it's my fault you ain't been sleepin" Scotty said in a soft voice.

"Hey, I am not complaining one bit" she whispered back.

They walked out together to their desks waiting to see if Stillman had a new case for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas cold case (Thought I'd try it in French)

A/N: Thanks to those of you who haved reviewed. I will try to post next few chapters soon

Chapter 5:

"Morning everybody" Stillman said comming into the Bull pen holding a case file

"Morning Boss" Lilly replied "What have you got for us?" she asked looking up at him expectantly

"This one was brought to us late last night" he handed the file over to Lilly and she opened it taking the photo of a little girl with red hair and green eyes

"Molly Quinn, aged twelve found at the bottom of a river back in 98. No DNA evidence was recovered so no suspects, no suspects meant no leads so the case went cold in weeks" Stillman said watching Lilly staring at the photo of the little girl and taking in the sadness in her eyes. "Her mother came in said she was moving and she found Molly's diary in a box of her old things" he handed the evidence bag containing the diary to Scotty.

"Mother says she was reading it when she came across this particular passage" he handed him the photocopy of one of the pages.

**_Meeting up with Oliver tonight, mum doesn't know. She'd kill me if she knew she doesn't like him thinks he is weird but he is not._**

"This is dated the day she went missin, which means Oliver was probably the last person to see her alive" Scotty said

Lilly looked up from the photo "So who does she say this Oliver was"

"She says Oliver was a kid that lived across the street from them and she was a bit afraid of him" Stillman said

"Did she tell you why" Kat asked

"The neighbours believed that he was responsible for the deaths of several pets in the neighbourhood" Stillman replied with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's sick" Kat said

"Does she remember Oliver's last name" Lilly asked casting her eyes over the file.

"She thinks it was Anderson"

"Well, we should look him up and see if he remembers Molly" Lilly said moving off to the computer to run a check on him.

"I hate catchin these cases" Scotty grumbled

Kat, Vera and Jefferies headed down to storage to retrieve the rest of the evidence boxes and Scotty went after Lilly concerned etched on his face.

"Lil"

Lilly was staring at the computer screen at the face of Oliver Anderson.

"I've found him" Lilly said and there was something different about her voice that Scotty couldn't quite place.

"Great" was all he could say

"We should go and talk to him" Lilly said standing up and moving to get her coat.

"Are you okay Lil?" He asked tentatively

"I am fine" she lied; she was not fine she'd notice while reading over the file that Molly had grown up only a few streets away from where she had. They had gone to the same school and probably visited the same shops. This case was defiantly hitting too close to home for her comfort, she couldn't tell Scotty this he'd think she couldn't handle it. She had to pretend to be strong even though inside she just wanted to curl up on the floor and forget.

* * *

They drove in silence Scotty occasionally taking his eyes off the road to look at his girlfriend. She was still looking at that photo of Molly; Scotty finally broke the silence trying to take her mind off the case.

"So, about tonight should I meet you there or do you want a lift"

"What?" she asked taking her eyes off the photo to look at him

"Jeffries's party, your still commin right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll make my own way there" She said distractedly and her eyes returned to the file. Oliver still lived in the old neighbourhood only a few blocks from where he and Molly lived. As they drove Lilly started to recognise the familiar sights of the place she had grown up around. The toy store that she had spent hours looking longingly through the window and the Bar she had to drag her Mother home from practically every night. Scotty noticed the change in her knowing that driving through her old neighbourhood couldn't be easy on her, her desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything would be alright and that nothing bad would every happen to her again.

"Let's just get this over with" she said getting out of the car and moving off towards Oliver's apartment building. They knocked on his door and he opened it still keeping the chain in place.

"Yes, who's there?" he asked cautiously

'Detectives Rush and Valens, Philly homicide we want to talk to you about Molly Quinn" Lilly said showing her badge to the extremely nervous man.

"Molly, I didn't kill her I know everybody thinks I did but I didn't she was my friend, my only friend" He said his voice panicked.

"We ain't accusing you Oliver, we just wanna talk" Scotty said softly

Oliver nodded and slowly released the chain letting them in.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her Oliver?" Lilly asked

"She was going to meet me at our tree, but she didn't show up. I found her later hanging out with some boys from our school, they called me names and started threatening me so I left"

"Do you remember their names?" Scotty asked

"Allan Hinton and Peter Fulton, they were in the year above us" he said

"Thank you Oliver" Lilly said smiling at him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked cautiously at it as if no one had ever been so comforting to him and he shrank away from her.

"We'll go" Scotty said

"I miss her" he whispered

"I promise you we will find whoever did this to Molly" Lilly said softly


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Non possiedo caso freddo (how about in Italian)

Chapter 6:

Lilly sat on the edge of her bed propping the Photo of Molly against her lamp. She sighed and headed out the door to go to Will's party

Scotty on the other hand was already knocking on Will's door and was greeted Vera.

"Hey Scotty" he said happily "I am glad your finally here, I have someone I want you to meet" he said cheerily dragging him over to a young scantily clad women who seemed to be giving him the once over.

"Scotty, this is Kathy Gordon, Kathy this is Scotty Valens" he said introducing them "I'll leave you too to get better acquainted" He said and he winked at Scotty and he beat a hasty retreat before Scotty could protest.

"So, you work with Nicky" She said her eyes' roving over his body, this woman was clearly drunk

"Yeah" he said feeling uncomfortable

"You're a lot hotter than he described" she said stepping closer to him and placing her hands on his hips.

"Look" He began stepping back from her "I am sure you are nice, but I am kinda seein someone" he said and as he stepped back further from her his legs hit the couch and he fell onto it.

"Well" she said moving to sit on his lap "I don't see her around" and before he could push her off she pressed her lips to his just as Lilly entered the room. Scotty saw her and pushed Kathy off

"Lil, wait" her chased after her finally meeting up with her as she was retrieving her coat off the bed in Jefferies spare room. "Lil, please hear me out please" he begged

"No, I think I'll leave and you can go back to feeling her up" she replied bitterly.

"Lil I swear she forced herself on me" he said desperately

"Yeah and it looked like torture for you" She her anger rising.

"Lil, please I am beggin you here, I told her I was seeing someone" she was about to leave and he grabbed her arm "You're the only one I wanna be wit Lil. You're the only one I have ever even thought about bein wit"

"Really?" She asked cautiously

"Yes" and he pulled her into his arms his lips seeking hers, her coat fell to the floor as her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. They moved backwards and fell onto the bed and his tongue slipped out to massage hers.

"Scotty...we shouldn't ...not here" she said breathlessly as she felt him start to unbutton her blouse.

"No one will come back here" he said his words muffled by her lips and her rolled them over pressing his hips against hers. She gasped as she felt his growing erection pressing into her centre and the room began to spin.

"Oh god" she moaned

"Just dump your coat...oh my god" Jefferies exclaimed as he, Vera and Kat entered the room seeing their colleagues making out Scotty quickly got off her as she replaced her blouse.

"Oh...my...God" Kat said slowly as she saw the smeared lipstick on Scotty's lips and Lilly's dishevelled hair.

"Well that I didn't expect" Jefferies said smirking at his two amorous colleagues.

"Um Lil and I we're..." He trailed off

"I am gonna go" Lilly said and she grabbed her coat off the floor and she all but ran out the door.

"Lil, wait" he called after her "Dammit"

"So how long have you and Lil been...together" Kat asked

"Not long, look I have to go after her" he hurried out past Vera who was stifling a laugh.

* * *

"Lil" he caught up with her as she was about to get into her car.

"I have to go Scotty" she said sliding into her car.

"I know this ain't exactly the way you wanted everybody to find out bout us but in a way isn't it better that everybody knows" He said

"How is it better Scotty, If Boss finds out he split us up you know it's against the rules for us to be together" She said

"I am sure Boss wouldn't do that"

"You'd really think he'd let us keep working together?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Well maybe we won't be able to be partners anymore but we can probably still work together"

"Well, I hope so I like working with you" she said stepping out of the car and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I like workin with you too, among other things" he said suggestively and she giggled.

"That's pretty great too" she said and he pulled her into a tight hug his lips pressing down on hers.

* * *

The next morning Scotty and Lilly entered the precinct, Lilly still felt uncomfortable at the looks that she was getting from the others.

"Don't worry about it Lil" Scotty whispered. Vera chuckled and shot Lilly a cocky grin, she turned on her heel and stormed off into the break room.

"Do you think you could lay off her" he said heading off after her. He watched her pouring herself a coffee and he came up behind her kissing the back of her head.

"We should see Boss about us" Lilly said and he nodded

"If you're sure Lil" he said and she nodded.

Stillman looked up as Scotty and Lilly entered and he raised a questioning eyebrow as he noticed Scotty's hand on the small of her back.

"Boss, we need to ask you something" Lilly said sitting down on the chair opposite his.

"Sure Lil, what did you wanna ask?"

"Well we were wondering what exactly is the department policy on partner's dating?" she asked cautiously, he grinned he been wondering how long it would take for these two to get it together.

"If the two partners in question promised to keep their relationship problems out of work and limit the public displays of affection, I can't see why the department wouldn't let them date, however they can't tecnically be partners anymore but they could work on the same team."

"Oh, okay"

"And Lil"

"Yeah"

"I am glad that you and Scotty have finally both come to your senses and realised you are perfect for each other" he said and his eyes returned to his paperwork leaving Lilly and Scotty a shocked.

"Err... thanks... Boss" Scotty said and they stood up and left his office. Having Stillman's blessing made Lilly feel better and she couldn't help but smile.

"So have we had any luck tracking down either of the two names that Oliver gave us?" Lilly asked returning to her desk

"Yeah, both Allan Hinton and Peter Fulton still live in Philly" Kat said handing the information she'd gathered to Scotty.

"Great, Scotty and I will go and have a chat to Hinton and why don't you and Vera check out Fulton" Lilly said the others agreed "I'll get Mrs Quinn in to see if she can remember anything else" Jefferies said and started moving out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If you haven't worked it out by now

Chapter 7:

Jefferies escorted Mrs Quinn over to his desk

"Can I get you a coffee Mrs Quinn" he asked and she shook her head.

"No thankyou detective" She smiled at him "I really appreciate you looking into Molly's case again"

"That's what we do Mrs Quinn, we don't like it when anyone gets away with murder" Will said "We wanted to ask you some more questions, some names have come up during the investigations. Do you remember an Allan Hinton or a Paul Fulton?"

"I think so" She said "I vaguely remember those names, but they were in the year above Molly"

"Yes, we have a witness that says Molly was with them on the day she died"

"Molly wouldn't hang out with them, she didn't like them"

"Do you remember anything else about the night she disappeared?" Will asked

"Only that she seemed a little distant but she was practically a teenager, I thought that was normal" She said sadly

"Thanks for your time Mrs Quinn, we will be in touch"

Jefferies showed her out.

* * *

"So did you get anything useful Will?" Stillman asked as Jefferies as he came back into the break room.

"Not really, she said that Molly had been pretty distant before she died but she chalked it up to being a teenager. She didn't actually think anything was wrong"

"Well lets the others get something useful" Stillman said

"So what do you think about Valens and Rush?" Jefferies asked as he poured himself a coffee

"It's about time those two got together, they have been dancing around it ever since Lil was shot"

"Lil seems happy, for once" Jefferies

"I hope he doesn't screw it up" Stillman replied

"If he does, I hurt him myself"

* * *

Scotty and Lilly headed for his car, Scotty moved closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist kissing the top of her head.

"Feels to be able to do that" he sighed and she smiled pressing herself closer to him. "I was thinkin" he began

"About what?" she asked

"I wanna take you to dinner, a real date you know candles flowers the works"

"Sounds romantic" she said happily

"How about that little French place around the corner?"

"French food is to fattening" Lilly replied

"We'll...Burn it off" he murmured suggestively.

"Well in that case, definitely"

They got in his car and head over to Hinton's address, Hinton had done pretty well for himself. He had a house over in Chestnut Hill and they drove past the largest mansions Scotty and Lilly had ever seen.

"Not likely that we are ever gonna be able to afford to live here"

"Not on the pay we get" Lilly agreed

"Here it is, number 8975...holly crap it's the biggest house on the street" Scotty exclaimed pulling the car into the drive and pressing the intercom.

"Yes" came a voice over the speaker

"Detectives Valens and Rush Philly Homicide we want to speak to Mr Hinton" he said

"Mr Hinton is unavailable at present"

"Well when will he be available" Scotty replied starting to get annoyed

"He will be back tomorrow, I suggest you come back then" and man on the other end of the intercom hung up.

"Great, now what do we do?"

"Guess we come back later and hope that Kat and Vera have got something more substantial to go on"

* * *

Vera and Kat meanwhile were on their way to Fulton's house. He lived in a small apartment in Bridesburg, they had spoken briefly to Scotty and knowing that Hinton wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

"Okay let's see if at least we can get some info form Fulton" Kat said as they entered his apartment complex and knocked on his door.

"Yeah" a man answered it only wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt

"Mr Fulton?" Kat asked and the man nodded "Detectives Miller and Vera Philly homicide, we wanna talk to you about Molly Quinn" Kat said

"Wasn't that the girl who was Killed like twenty years ago" He asked "Why would I know anything about that?" He made to close the door but Vera stuck his foot in the way.

"We have a witness that says you were with her on the day she died" Kat said

"Well I kinda remember her from School but I was seriously into drugs I don't really remember much of what happened" He said

"Well think hard, this witness says you were hanging out with her and Alan Hinton on the day she died"

"That bastard, he thought he was so much better than everyone else just cause his daddy owned a few companies. I really only hung around with him to score drugs he had some good connections"

"So you don't remember that day at all?" Vera asked

"No but I'll tell you one thing, if Molly was hanging around with Alan she was after one of two things. Either to score drugs or to score with Allan" He said bluntly.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch" Vera said and they left.

"Well I guess we will have to wait till Hinton gets back"

Heading back to the precinct the four detectives were a little frustrated that their case had hit a dead end.

A/N This is a short chapter but I will make the next one bigger, and more smut if you're good


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Five o'clock came and Scotty was ready to leave, he had made reservations at a little French restaurant nearby. Lilly came back into the Bull pen and Scotty pulled her towards him "Lil, are you almost through here we have reservations in an hour" He said

"Yeah just give me a few more minutes" she said shuffling through the papers on her desk.

"Okay, don't keep me waitin too long" he whispered seductively and she grinned.

Fifteen minutes later they left for the restaurant, Lilly happily looking for an excuse not to think about the case for an evening, she was with Scotty at a romantic restaurant and they were finally alone.

"This is a nice place" Lilly said looking around and picking up the menu "But expensive" she said

"Don't worry bout it Lil" He said reaching across the table and taking her hand in his "Your more than worth it" she smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

After they ate Scotty suggested a walk and she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her into his body and draped an arm around her kissing her cheek. "You okay Lil? You were quite at dinner" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I am fine Scotty, I am just can't stop thinking about Molly" she said sadly

"I know Lil, me too but I promise we'll get the bastard that killed her" he said

* * *

When they made it back to Scotty's apartment she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and just collapse on his bed. Scotty on the other hand had other ideas and when Lilly had gone to take a shower he set about lighting some candles and sprinkling roses around his room and over the bed, once that was down he slipped into the bathroom and strip stepping into the shower behind her.

"Hey" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her neck.

"Hey" she said leaning back against him.

"You gonna be much longer, I have a surprise for you" he said seductively and she giggled

"I'll be out in a minute" she said and he chuckled

"Don't keep me waitin" and with another long kiss against her neck he left. Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later she wrapped herself in the bathrobe hanging on the back of the door and walked into his bedroom. She smiled when she saw the candles and rose petals scatted around him room.

"Whaddaya think?" he asked walking over to her clad only in his boxer briefs.

"Nice" she said her eyes travelling over his body as he moved in to kiss her his hands tugging on the tie of her robe and it fell open. His hands slipped underneath the material exploring her exposed skin as they stumbled backwards towards the bed, falling onto it.

"Scotty" she breathed as his wait came to rest on her his growing erection straining against his underwear.

"Lil" he trailed kisses down her chest placing soft kisses over each of her breasts, circling her nipples with his tongue. His hands moved over her stomach and down between her thighs, her breath hitched as his fingers traced circles over her centre. She pushed down his boxers releasing his erection and she raised her hips to meet his.

"Need you" she murmured against his lips and he chuckled positioning himself over her and he kissed her passionately as he slipped into her. They moaned together as he began to slowly thrust into her.

"Oh god Lil" he moaned, Lilly's hands travelled over the vast expanses of his back as he moved within her pulling him closer to her. Scotty placed long kisses along the column of her neck. He tenderly nibbles on the flesh of her earlobe, earning him a loud groan of pleasure. She felt herself falling over the edge and she screamed his named her nails digging into his back and he groaned at the feeling of her muscles clenched around him and he picked up his pace. His thrusts became faster and more erratic until he felt himself let go collapsing on top of her.

"Oh god Lil, I love you"

Her breath hitched in her throat "What, did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes" he whispered "I love you"

She pushed him off her and rolled off the bed. "Lil, where are you goin?" he asked exasperatedly as she fumbled for her clothes.

"This is too fast" she said steeping into her pants.

"Please Lil, don't run outta here in the middle of the night" he said pulling on his boxers and comming around to her.

"I can't handle this right now Scotty"

"What just cause I told you I loved you, you're gonna run away" He said to her retreating back

"Scotty please don't make this harder"

"What the fuck is so hard bout it Lil, I have loved you for as long as I have known you and I never thought that I would ever get the chance to say it to you"

She stopped and turned around to face him "You have?" she asked cautiously

"Of course I have Lil, you're funny, smart, sexy and gorgeous and I am the luckiest guy on the planet"

"Really?"

"Really" he brushed a hand over her cheek

Lilly smiled looked up at him. "I am sorry I flipped out" she said "It's just as nobody that has told me that they loved me has ever stuck around long afterwards"

"I ain't goin anywhere Baby" and he pulled her into the most passionate, loved filled kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

"I think I love you too" she whispered and he kissed her again pulling her back to the bed.

The next morning Lilly woke up finding herself alone in bed. "Scotty" she called out to him. Getting no response she climbed out of bed and reached for his shirt pulling it over her head and she left the bedroom. As she stepped into the living room a delicious smell made its self know and she had to discover the source.

"Scotty"

"In the kitchen" He called and she walked in and was overwhelmed at what she saw. Scotty had cooked her breakfast, Bacon and eggs fresh juice and some freshly baked bread the smell wafting through the kitchen made her mouth water.

"You did this for me?" she asked as he placed her plate down at the table she was amazed no one had ever cooked her breakfast before, not even her mother.

"Course I did" he said moving to kiss her

"This looks amazing" she sat down at the table and dug her fork into the feast in front of her "Oh my god this is fantastic" she replied around a mouthful of food.

"Glad you like it" he said

"Nice to know your good at other things too" she said seductively and he chuckled.

After the amazing breakfast and the steamy shower session that followed (so she could thank him properly) they headed off to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dose anyone own it anymore?

Chapter 9:

"Ready to talk to the golden boy Lil" Scotty asked as they walked into the break room.

"Yes, definitely I hope he can give us something to go on" Lilly replied

"Morning guys" Kat said as she entered the room

"Morning Kat, I meet you at the car Lil" Scotty said as he headed for the elevators

"You look happy this morning" Kat said noticing the wide smile on her friends face

"Just had a good night is all" She said cryptically

"I bet" Kat said knowingly as Lilly followed Scotty to the car

* * *

Lilly reached the car and she saw Scotty waiting for her. "I want to drive" Lilly said and she held out her hand for the keys.

"But I always drive" Scotty pouted. Lilly sighed and sudden inspiration struck her she gave him her best puppy dog look and walked towards him sliding her arms around his waist.

"Aren't you going to let me drive just this once" she moved her lips achingly slowly towards his and he grinned moving in to towards her. As he was distracted she slipped her hand into his pocket and took out the keys.

Pressing a soft kiss on his lips she smirked and pulled away "Thanks, for the keys"she said and she turned and let herself into the driver's seat.

He stood stunned for a moment seemingly unable to comprehend what had just transpired

"You comming" she said still amused by the look on his face, he rolled his eyes and moved towards the passenger seat grumbling,

"Can't believe I fell for that" he muttered

"You're entirely too easy Valens" she said mischievously as she started the car. Catching on to the double meaning of what she had just said he chuckled and wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"I am, am I?" and she laughed reaching over to slap his arm playfully

"Behave yourself" she replied innocently "We're at work"

* * *

They pulled into Hinton's driveway and Lilly pushed the intercom button.

"Yes" came the same drawling voice came over the speaker

"Detectives Rush and Valens, we want to speak to Mr Hinton"

"Please wait" after a few minutes of silence the gates opened and Lilly drove up the long winding driveway to the large mansion. Getting out of the car Scotty let out a low whistle

"Nice digs" he said surveying his surroundings

"I'll say" Lilly agreed and they knocked on the front door and an elderly Hispanic woman answered the door.

"Hello"

"Detectives Valens and Rush, we want to talk to Mr Hinton" she nodded

"Mr Hinton is expecting you" she led them towards the office to Hinton's office. Noticing the two detectives he smiled and indicated that they should sit.

"Look, I have go just do it" he hung up and looked at them "What can I do for you"

"Mr Hinton we want to talk to you about a Molly Quinn"

"Who?" he asked

"Molly Quinn, she went to your high school she was murdered twenty-two years ago" Scotty said

"That long ago, I am sorry detectives I don't remember her" Scotty took out the photo of Molly and showed him "Oh her, now I remember her" he handed the photo back "She'd always hang out with that creepy Oliver, maybe you should talk to him"

"We already have Mr Hinton, we are now talking to you" Lilly replied

"We have a witness that says that you were with her on the day she died"

"When did she die?"

"June 18th 1998"

"I think I might have seen her, she hang out with me and Paul Fulton occasionally she was...fun"

"So you do remember her than?" Scotty asked

"Yeah, she came to me that night for a fix" he said "I was stupid back then I took the occasional drugs" He said

"She came to you to score drugs?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I was with her all of ten minutes then she said she had to meet up with that weirdo Oliver" he said

"She was leaving to hang out with Oliver?" Lilly asked

"Yes"

"Well, thank you for your time Mr Hinton we will be in touch" Scotty and Lilly got up

"Detective?" Hinton called after Lilly

"Yes?"

"If you ever get bored of being a public servant, I run a modelling agency you'd be...perfect" he said handing her a business card and looking her up and down. Scotty felt his anger rising in his chest

She felt Scotty tense beside her and she placed her hand on his arm "Thanks, but no thanks" she replied handing Hinton back the card.

* * *

They arrived back at the PPD and Scotty retreated into the break room, he could be heard slamming his cup down and shutting the cupboard doors with such force that it shook the glass window.

"What's Valens's problem?" Vera asked. Lilly sighed and turned to face him

"He is mad because I didn't let him beat the crap out of Hinton when he hit on me" Lilly replied

She headed off after him and stood in the doorway."Scotty, are you alright?" She asked

"I am fine Lil" he said still with the hint of anger in his voice. She chuckled and moved up behind him

"Are you jealous Valens" she said wrapping her arms around his waist

"No" he lied unconvincingly

"Yes you are" and he turned around to face her

"I ain't jealous Rush" He said again

"Good, cause you're the only guy I want to be with" she placed a quick kiss on his lips and he grinned.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Why don't I take you out to dinner tonight" he said softly

"Sounds good, Last night was fun"

"Well then we'll have to have repeat it again tonight won't we" he said suggestively and she chuckled

"Looking forward to it" and she leant in to kiss him again her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Lil, as much as I would love to do this now I think making out in the break room ain't exactly a good idea"

"I guess I have to wait till tonight" she said releasing him and moving away back to the bull pen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"So did you get anything from Hinton?" Kat asked

"He said that in the night Molly disappeared she did come to him, only to get a fix" Lilly replied

"You're kiddin?" Vera exclaimed

"Did the autopsy report show any drugs in her system" Jefferies said reaching for the file

"No, it didn't" Lilly sighed "So either Hinton was lying or the drugs Molly got weren't for her"

"I say we pay another visit to Oliver" Scotty said comming back into the Bull pen.

"Let's go" she said grabbing her coat

"Right behind you Babe" he said following her to the elevator.

* * *

Arriving at Oliver's Lilly and Scotty headed towards his door.

"I still don't think he did anything" Lilly said softly

"We are just checkin out if he remembers seeing her after she was with Hinton and Fulton" Scotty said soothingly. Lilly shrugged and they knocked on the door

"Yes" came a timid voice from behind the door.

"Oliver, its detectives Rush and Valens we want to talk to you again" Lilly said softly

The door opened and Oliver stuck his head out of the door "Did you find out who hut Molly" he said softly

"Not yet, we just wanted to ask you some more questions" Lilly said and she smiled at him

He nodded and let them in. "We spoke to Allan Hinton and Paul Fulton" Scotty began

"Mr Hinton says that Molly was with him on the day she died but she left to meet up with you" Lilly continued

"I told you I didn't see her

"Oliver, are you sure you didn't see her after you left the three of them behind?" Scotty asked Oliver sighed and stood back to let them in.

"I saw her heading down to the river with Paul, he started to kiss her and she shoved him off and that's when I saw him hit her, I ran off after that"

"Oliver, why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Lilly said calmly

"I didn't remember, after you left I looked back over my diaries and I found this, he showed them the diary entry dated the night Molly died.

"Well we should get Vera and Kat to bring in Mr Fulton" Scotty said to Lil and she nodded.

"Do you mind if we take this diary?" she asked and Oliver shook his head

"Thanks" Lilly followed Scotty out

* * *

Vera and Kat brought Fulton in and sat him down in the interrogation room.

"You want this one Lil?" Vera asked as she and Scotty walked in, Lilly nodded and Scotty followed her into the room.

"Hello, Mr Fulton I am Detective Rush this is Detective Valens"

"I don't understand why I am here" He stated

"Your here because we think that you were with Molly before she died" Lilly said sitting down opposite Fulton

"You were jealous of Hinton weren't you" Scotty whispered in Fulton's ear leaning over the table to intimidate him.

"Why would I be jealous of that bastard?" Fulton said

"Because Molly was in love with him wasn't she" Lilly replied

"So"

"You liked her didn't you" Scotty said "but she was in love with him and that pissed you off"

"He wouldn't even give her the time of day, the only way she got his attention was when she bought drugs off him for that weirdo friend of hers"

"You told her how you felt about her and she turned you down didn't you" Lilly said leaning over her ice queen mask showing nothing but anger and not even the finest traces of sympathy for him as he started to tremble under her gaze.

"Stupid bitch, I was willing to give her everything I loved her and she just laughed in my face" Fulton replied his anger growing

"You don't like rejection do you" Scotty said moving to the other side of him

"No, who dose"

"You hit her didn't you" Lilly said icily

"Fine I hit that stupid slut she should have been with me"

"You killed her" Scotty replied

"What?, No I didn't I admit I hit her but then that nut case Oliver showed up and he pushed me off so I left"

"Bullshit Fulton" Scotty said angrily

"I am tellin you the truth, that nutter was in love with her be beat the crap out of me that night i was at the hospital from nine till like ten the next mornin you can check it out if you want" Scotty looked up at Lilly and as if comming to an unconscious decision they left.

"Sit tight Fulton we will be back" Scotty said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Well his alibi checks out, hospital confirms that Fulton was brought in with severe bruising and a broken arm at nine o'clock that night and was released the following morning at around ten" Nick said handing the sheet to Scotty

"TOD says Molly went into the water around ten that night so Fulton's in the clear" Kat said

"Dammit" Scotty said "Really thought this bastard was our doer"

"Which really only leaves us with Oliver" Lilly sighed "Really was hoping it wasn't him"

"Let's go pick him up" Scotty said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Okay"

* * *

Oliver sat in the interrogation room he was very nervous, Lilly entered the room alone having convinced Scotty it would be better if she did it alone.

"Oliver, we spoke to Mr Fulton" she said sitting down opposite him

"Did he confess" Oliver said softly

"No, his alibi checks out Oliver"

"Oh, then why am I here?" he asked

"We know that you protected Molly from Paul, Oliver"

"He was trying to hurt her"

"We also know that you were with her when she died"

"I told her she was meant to be with me" he said softly "She laughed at me, said we were just friends"

"What happened then Oliver?" Lilly asked

"I pushed her down and she hit her head on a rock by the river and she fell in" Oliver started to cry "I didn't mean to hurt her I just wanted her to stop laughing at me"

Lilly turned around to face the observation room knowing that Scotty was standing there watching her.

Once Oliver was lead away by the uniforms Lilly slumped down at her desk, Scotty came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Come on Lil, let's go" he said softly and she nodded standing and pulling him into a hug.

* * *

They walked into his apartment and sat down on the couch hugging her towards him.

"I am sorry Lil, I know you liked him" Scotty pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too Lil"

"I think I am gonna go to bed" she said softly and she got up kissing his cheek.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said softly and he took her hand and they move off to her bedroom.

* * *

A month later Lilly and Scotty were still together and extremely happy. One morning Lilly woke up as Scotty placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning gorgeous" He said

"Hey handsome"

"I bought you some breakfast in bed" he whispered

"How romantic" she said sitting up as he placed a tray on her lap.

Scotty kissed her again and Lilly placed her hand on the back of his head holding him in place.

"You know, breakfast can wait" she said breaking the kiss and she placed the tray on the floor "Come here you" she said and he chuckled leaning in to kiss her deeply as he moved over her. They kissed passionately and his hands moved over her body softly massaging her breasts. She grinned and pulled his t-shirt off running her hands over his rippled muscles of his chest. The doorbell rang interrupting the two lovers.

Lilly groaned "Hold that thought" he whispered and he rolled off her to get up.

Scotty sighed as he headed down the hallway having every intention of telling whoever it was to go away. He opened the door and came face to face with his mother

"Ma" he said in surprise

"Scotty, ¿Por qué no se visten. Es un hermoso día afuera, usted no debe pasar en su interior" (Scotty, why aren't you dressed. Its a beautiful day outside you shouldn't spend it inside) His mother said.

"Mama esto no es exactamente un buen momento" (Ma, this ain't exactly a good time) Scotty said sheepishly.

" ¿Por qué estoy interrumpiendo algo. ¿Es mi bebé entretenido algunas mujeres hermosas" (Why am I interrupting something. Is my baby entertaining some beautiful woman) His mother said teasingly

"Mamá, me estás vergonzoso aquí. Sólo entrar y voy a ir por ella. Pero tienes que prometerme que no arruinará por mí. Realmente la amo y que no es necesario que su espantado" (Ma, your embarrassing me here, look come in and I'll go get her. But you have to promise me you won't ruin this for me. I really love her and I don't need you scaring her off) He pleaded and his mother beamed

"Usted está en el amor. Oh mi bebe Estoy tan feliz por ti" (You are in love. Oh my baby I am so happy for you) His mother said as she came in and sat on his couch

"Gracias mamá, voy a ir por ella" (Thanks Ma, I'll just go get her) he said and he headed off to the bedroom

* * *

"What took you so long, get back over here" Lilly whispered seductively

"Lil, there's something I need to tell you" he began

"Can't it wait" she said getting off the bed and moving slowly towards him wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"My Ma here" he said against her lips

"What?" she said breaking the kiss and looking at him.

"Yeah, my Ma is here" he repeated and she shot him a nervous look " She wants to meet you"

"She wants to meet me?" she asked

"Yeah, come on Lil for me" he said picking up his shirt off the floor and pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Okay I guess" he led her out to the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Ma, this Is Lilly Rush, Lil this is my Ma ,Rosa" he said proudly

"Hi" Lilly said nervously

"Hello, my dear so lovely to meet you" Rosa gave her a hug and Lilly felt a little uncomfortable.

"It's lovely to meet you too"

"I can see you are a bit nervous" Rosa said

"It's just, I wasn't expecting to meet you like this" she replied

"Well, how about you and Scotty come to dinner tonight and we can meet each other properly then" She suggested

"Sounds great, what do you think Lil?"

"Yeah okay" she felt like she was being cornered and she didn't like the feeling of not being in control.

"Perfect, I'll see you both later adiós mi hijo" his mother kissed his cheek and left. Scotty smiled down at her "So Lil" he said sheepishly

"Don't even start Scotty, you railroaded me into that" she said angrily

"You could have said no"

"No I couldn't , and you know it" she headed off to his bedroom to pick up her jacket.

"Come on Lil, I am sorry but I really wanted my parents to meet you"

"So you thought you'd trap me into going" she said crossing her arms and shooting him her ice queen stare.

"I really am sorry Lil, can't you please forgive me" he said pouting and moving closer to her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine" she relented

"Great, now how about some breakfast" he said walking over to the tray by the bed

"How about we forget about breakfast and pick up where we left off" she said wriggling her eyebrows at him and he chuckled as she stepped into his arms leading him over to the bed.

* * *

Lilly was nervous about meeting Scotty's parents, his mother seemed genuinely nice and if she was honest with herself she was curious about meeting the rest of his family.

"You ready Lil" Scotty called up the stairs as

"Yeah" she called out "I guess" she added silently and she made her way down stairs.

"Wow, you look great" Scotty said taking in her outfit

"I wasn't sure what to wear"

"You look fine baby, trust me" he said and he kissed her cheek "Come on, Ma hates it when I am late" he replied and they headed out the door.

* * *

As they drove towards his parent's house she felt herself getting even more nervous.

"You alright Lil?" he asked casting a look in her direction

"Yeah, just a little nervous I guess" he placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry Lil, they will love you" he reassured her but she still wasn't completely comfortable.

* * *

"Hola mi hijo, y esto debe ser la famosa Lilly Rush" (Hello my son, and this must be the famous Lilly Rush) a man said as he opened the door spotting Scotty and Lilly.

"Hola papá " Scotty said "Yes this is Lilly, Lil this is my father Ramiro" Scotty said

"Hello, welcome please come in you two it's freezing out there, they say it might snow" Ramiro ushered them inside taking their coats.

"Can I get you two a drink?" he asked

"Yeah, Beer please" Scotty announced

"Same" Ramiro nodded and headed for the kitchen

"Come on Lil, I'll introduce you to Mike and Allie" He led her over to a couple sitting in the living room. Mike looked remarkably like Scotty and his wife Allie was gorgeous.

"Mike, Allie this is my girlfriend Lilly Rush, Lil this is my brother Mike and his wife Allie" Lilly shook Mike's hand and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Allie.

"You bring Em?" Scotty asked brightly

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Ma. She's spoiling him again" Mike rolled his eyes

"Oh leave your mother alone, Emilio is her only nieto" Allie said. Just then a high pitched squeal met their ears. "Uncle Scotty, Uncle Scotty" a little boy of about four threw himself around Scotty's legs. Scotty winched at the force "Hey Em" he groaned and Allie chuckled.

"Emilio loves his uncle Scotty" Allie said to Lilly and she giggled looking at her boyfriend picking up his nephew, with such joy on his face.

"Em, I want you to meet someone special, this is Lilly" he carried his nephew over to her.

"Hi Lilly, your pretty" he said and she giggled

"Thank you Emilio" She replied happily

Scotty's mother re entered the living room.

"La cena está lista" (Dinner is ready) She said happily

"Yeah, Tengo hambre" ( I am hungry) Emilio replied as Scotty put him down "Will you sit next to me Uncle Scotty" he said happily tugging on his Uncle's hand

"Sure" Scotty allowed himself to be dragged off to the dining room and Allie, Mike, Lilly and Ramiro followed laughing at the look on Scotty's face.

"So Lilly, how do you and Scotty know each other?" Mike asked

"We work together" Lilly replied and she noticed comprehenshion dawning on his face.

"Oh, you're that Lilly. Scotty's partner"

"Yeah" Lilly said cautiously

Noticing the look on her face Mike went on to explain "It's just Scotty talks about you all the time, every since he started workin at homicide"

"He did, did he" Lilly said grinning

"Oh yeah, I used to tease him that he must have a crush on you" Mike said and Lilly giggled and they walked into the dining room.

"What's so funny" Scotty said

"Nothing" Lilly said kissing his cheek as she sat down but he still looked curiously at his girlfriend.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and Lilly was ushered into the living room by Allie so they could have some as she put it 'girl talk'.

Scotty helped his mother wash up.

"So, Mi hijo are you happy?" his mother asked as she handed him a plate to dry

"Yeah, I am" he said and he leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"I am so happy for you Scotty" his mother said wiping her hands on the tea towel and gesturing for him to sit down. "You love her don't you" she said simply

"Yeah I do" he said happily

"Do you want to marry her" she asked

"We've only dating a month Ma" he said

"So, I knew the minute I met your father that I wanted to be with him forever" Rosa said

Scotty thought for a moment and then realised she was right, Lil was perfect for him and he did want to marry her.

"Yes, I wanna marry her" He smiled at his mother

"Good, then you can have this" and she hurried over to the drawer taking out a small velvet box.

"This ring was your Abuelas, My mother's she wanted you to have it to give to Tu amor" She said placing her hand on Scotty's cheek. Scotty opened the box and he smiled at the delicate sliver ring. It had a small diamond in the middle with a sapphire on either side.

"My father saved up for a year to by her that engagement ring. It would make her very happy if you took it" Rosa said and tears welled up in his eyes

"Gracias mamá " Scotty said happily

"Su bienvenida a mi hijo" (your welcome my son) Rosa said

When Scotty and Lilly left that evening he carried with him the small engagement ring that he planned to propose to Lilly with and as they drove home and he looked across at her and he realised that he was never more sure of anything in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I know I haven't said it in a while but I don't own cold case

Chapter 13:

Scotty and Lilly walked up the stairs of her apartment and as Lilly fished through her bag and his lips attached themselves to her neck trailing kisses up to her ear.

"Scotty, you're distracting me" she whispered and she almost dropped the bag.

"I know that's the point" He said seductively. She quickly found the keys and put them in the lock. Opening the door and turning to pull him through. He kicked the door shut as his lips moved to hers and he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. They stumbled backwards and Lilly fell on the floor Scotty falling on top of her.

"Oh god Lil" he moaned and she shoved his jacket off his shoulders throwing it behind them.

"Scotty" her groans of pleasure as she felt his erection pressing hard against her thigh made him want her more. His hands feverously striped her of her shirt and he balled it up under her head as he kissed down her chest and between her breasts. Hands ripped at buckles and zippers and soon they were clad only in their underwear. He slipped a hand under her panties and she moaned loudly in anticipation.

"Holly crap Scotty" she screamed as his fingers slipped into her.

"Lil" he kissed her deeply as he pumped his fingers in and out of her driving her closer to the edge. Scotty pressed kisses to her breasts and he sped up his ministrations and she screamed his name falling apart. Feeling the muscles clenching around his fingers and he removed them dragging her panties down her hips with them before removing his boxers. Grabbing a condom out of his wallet he slipped it on and positioned himself on top of her slowly sliding into her.

"My god Scotty" She screamed and he chuckled as he began to thrust into her.

"Lil" he moaned and he placed loving kisses over her checks.

"Harder...harder" she moaned and he upped his pace pounding into her, reaching deeper into her with each stroke. The sweat beaded on his forehead and he desperately wanted this moment to last but he felt the pressure beginning to mount.

"Oh god Lil" he groaned loudly and she felt herself falling into another orgasm and she clutched at his back, hugging him towards her and he came shooting himself into her falling against her chest.

"That was amazin" he said breathlessly

"Oh god yes" she agreed as he rolled off her. They lay there for a few moments and then Scotty broke it.

"I love you Lil" he said rolling onto his side to kiss her

"I love you too" and she shivered "Oooh, its cold" Scotty chuckled.

"Well, why don't we take this to your room and I can warm you up" he said wriggling his eyebrows and he laughed.

"Good idea" and he helped her to her feet and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

Lilly woke up the next morning to find Scotty still asleep. She must have worn him out last night she thought to herself. Her stomach growled reminding her that she was hungry, quietly sliding out of bed she grab his t-shirt that he had left on the floor and put it on. Tiptoeing out of the room and down the stairs, she rolled her eyes as she saw their clothes scattered around the living room. And she started to pick up their clothes thinking that she would wash his clothes for him. Reaching for his jacket to place it on the rack she felt something hard in the pocket. Her curiously getting the better of her she reached inside the pocket and withdrew the small velvet box Scotty's mother had giving him.

"Oh my god" she whispered as she dropped his jacket and her trembling fingers opened the box.

* * *

Scotty woke up a few hours later and stretched rolling over to see Lilly's side of the bed vacant. Where'd she go, thinking that he'd like to re-enact last night. Getting out of bed and slipping on his boxers he walked out of the bedroom in search of his girlfriend.

"Lil" he called happily

He saw his jacket on a heap on the floor. Thinking he should hang it up before Lilly found the ring he bent down to get it. That's when he realised that the ring wasn't in his pocket and his heart sank. His mother would kill him if he'd already lost it. "Crap" he murmured and he got down on his knees to see if he could see if it might have fallen under the couch. Standing back up he saw the velvet box sitting on the coffee table, open. His heart plummeted into his stomach and he suddenly realised that the reason Lil might be missing lay in plain sight on the coffee table.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialled her number but it was going straight to voicemail.

"Lil, It's me call me when you get this" he hung up swearing loudly and he knew he had to find her so he tore up stairs to get changed


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but I don't

A/N: Last chapter hope you guys like it.

Chapter 14:

Scotty was starting to get worried, it was getting dark and he still hadn't been able to reach Lilly. He tried calling her several times but her phone went straight to voicemail. Grabbing his coat he ran out of her apartment into the falling snow. Getting into the car he drove to Kat's place to see if she had seen Lilly.

"Hey Scotty" Veronica said happily as she stood back to let him in

"Hey Veronica, is your Mom here?" he asked

"Yeah she in the kitchen, I'll get her" and she moved off to get her mother.

"Valens, what are you doing here?" Kat asked

"I was wondering if you have seen Lil?" he asked hopefully.

"Not since yesterday, why did you guys have a fight?" she asked

"No, she's took off this mornin and I haven't been able to reach her"

"What did you do this time?" Kat asked her arms folded across her chest and she shot him a dangerous look.

"Nothin" he said defensively "She just found something in my jacket pocket is all"

"Are we talkin a small shiny, ring shaped something?" Kat asked

"Yeah"

"Dammit Valens, you've only been dating her a month" she said "No wonder she freaked out"

"Ma gave me my grandmother's ring last night when we were at dinner, I wasn't even planning on proposing now, but last night we were in bed and..."

"Whoa I don't need details Valens"

"No, I was not even going that way. I was just watching her sleepin and I realised that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life" Scotty finished

"Look if I see her or hear from her can you get her to call you" Kat stated

"Thanks Kat" Scotty left wondering where else he could try.

* * *

Scotty drove around for hours trying to find her, he tried the precinct and the local tavern that they spent first Thursdays at. He drove past Stillman's Jeffries's and Vera's all of them hadn't seen her.

He was at his wits end and he pulled over at the park something telling him he should walk down to the fountain that Scotty had taken her to on their recent anniversery. There she was sitting on a park bench the snow in her hair and she kept staring out over the fountain. The snow was falling harder and as Scotty approached her he realised she wasn't even wearing her overcoat.

"Oh god Lil, I've been lookin all over for you" he said softly "You must be freezing" he took off his coat draping it over her shoulder's dusting the snow off her head.

" I saw the ring" she whispered

"Thought you did" he said sitting down beside her.

"I love you Scotty, but it's too fast" she began

"Lil, Ma did give me that ring so I could propose to you but I wasn't planning on doing it straight away" he said "Not that I don't wanna marry you" he added quickly

"You do?" she asked turning her head towards him.

"Yeah Lil, I love you so much it hurts when I ain't with you" he said running his fingers through her hair. His declaration touched her, never in her life had she felt so much love. "I can wait for you Lil, till your ready, whether its two months or two years Lil, I just wanna be with you"

"I wanna be with you too" she replied and she leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"Maybe we should get out of her before we catch our death of cold" Scotty said standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Ask me" Lilly said looking into his eyes

"What?"

"Ask me"

"Lil, you don't have too like I said I'll wait till your ready"

"Valens, would you just ask me already"

Scotty took her hands and got down on one knee "Lilly Rush, would you marry me?" he asked

"Yes" she said softly tears forming behind her eyes and he pulled her into the most love filled kiss she had ever received.

"I love you Lil"

"I love you too Scotty"

And the two lovers continued to kiss as the snow fell around them knowing that they had finally found true happiness.

THE END

A/n how sad another one over. Please read and review and tell me what you think


End file.
